Geschichte:Naruto
//Viel Spaß :) Tagebuch Eintrag 1: Wie alles begann In 2 Wochen werde ich 6 Jahre alt.Ich fuerchte mich aelter zu werden, weil mein jetziges Leben schon vom Ninja Darsein beeinflusst wird. Wie gestellt und gefuehllos wird mein Leben werden, wenn ich aelter bin? Ich sehe den Kindern draussen zu, wie sie spielen und toben. Ich muss staendig arbeiten, damit ich meiner Familie und meinem Clan keine Schande bringe... Die meissten von diesen Kindern koennen nicht mal schreiben, noch sich vernuempftig verteidigen, wehrend ich meine Tagesablauf protokolieren muss und meine Staerke gegen Genins aus meinem Clan beweisen muss... Aber das ist egal. An meinem Geburtstag ist das alles Nebensache. Dann reden alle nicht mehr ueber mein Talent oder ueber meine Fortschritte. Dann geht es nur um mein Wohlergehen und meine Wuensche. Deswegen ist dieser Tag, der einzige der nicht vom Ninja Darsein beeinflusst wird. Auserdem hab ich einen Brief von meinem Patenonkel Danzo-sama bekommen. Er will sich mit mir im Wald treffen um mit mir er meine Zukunft zu reden. Als ich mit meinen Eltern darueber redete, waren sie sehr stolz auf mich. Sie erzaehlten mir, dass bis jetzt nur einer so jung zu Danzo berufen wurde und das war eine Junge aus dem Uchiha Clan names Itachi. Danzo beruft nur Leute, um sie zu seiner Organisation Anbu zu rekrutieren, erzaehlten mir meine Eltern, und ich soll einer davon werden... Tagebuch Eintrag 2: Die Ninjaakademie Heute wurde ich fuer die Ninjaakademie eingetragen. Mein Vater ging mit mir zur Anfangszerenomie. Dort sah ich auch diesen jungen vom Uchiha Clan und seinen Vater den Polizei Oberkommisar. Am ersten Schultag war nicht viel los. Die vielen Kinder hier liefen im Klassenraum rum und befreundeten sich miteinander. Nur dieser Uchiha Junge und ich blieben sitzen und suchten nicht nach neuen Freunden. Später kam endlich unser Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer. Er erklärte uns unseren Schuljahresplan und endliess uns schlieslich. So ging mein erster Tag an der Akadamie zu ende. Tagebuch Eintrag 3:Der erste Schritt 1 Woche ist vergangen seid dem ich der Ninjaakademie beigetreten bin. Das meisste was wir im Unterricht lernen, hatte ich schon längst zu Hause lernen muessen. Die 3 Hauptthemen (Henge no Jutsu, Kawarami no Jutsu und Bunshin no Jutsu) des Jahres behersche ich schon jetzt.Deswegen wurde ich Morgen zur Abschlusspruefung der Akadamie eingetragen. Ich würde zum jüngsten Genin aller Zeiten werden, wäre da nicht dieser Uchiha Junge. Er hat die die Abschlussprüfung schon heute abgelegt und mit bravur bestanden. Es interessiert mich zwar nicht besonders, dass ich nur zweiter geworden bin, aber meine Eltern werden nicht beeindruckt sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich nur die zweit beste bin. Tagebuch Eintrag 4: Bangen vor der Zukunft 5 Tage sind nun vergangen seid dem ich die Akademie abgeschlossen habe. Und morgen ist das Treffen mit Danzo-Sama in dem entschieden wird, ob ich nach der Chunin-Prüfung bei der Anbu angenommen werde. Das alles geht mir viel zu schnell. Vor nicht einmal 2 Wochen war ich nichtmal in der Ninjaakadamie und jetzt bin ich schon ein Genin und morgen treffe ich mich mit Danzo-Sama auch bekannt als der Herr der Unterwelt von Konoha. Ich trete immer weite und schneller in die Ninjawelt ein, obwohl mir garnicht bewusst, ob ich das will oder nicht. Tagebuch Eintrag 5:Das Treffen Nun stehe ich hier, auf einem offenen Feld und warte auf einen alten Knacker der mich in seine Organisation aufnehmen soll. Im Brief stand, dass ich alleine kommen soll. Ob mir das Recht ist, war egal. Ich musste zu diesem Treffen, weil ich sonst Schande über meinen Clan bringen würde. Seid geschlagenen 2 Stunden warte ich schon an einer öffenen Stelle im Wald, etwa 300m vom Dorf entfernt. Im Brief stand außerdem, dass ich das nötigste mitnehmen soll. Deswegen hatte ich einen Rucksack mit einpaar Kunai, dem alten Trainingsgewand meiner Mutter und mein Tagebuch dabei. Schlieslich traf Danzo-Sama ein und sah mich durchdringendem Blick an. „Identifizier dich“ sagte er knapp. Mein Name ist Ayame Hyuuga. Ich bin die Tochter von Hayate Hyuuga aus dem Nebenzweig des Hyuuga Clans. Seid knapp einer Woche habe ich die Ninjaakademie abgeschlossen und bin nun ein Genin. „Nun gut“ sage er. „Ich stelle dir nun eine Frage.“ Gespannt wartete ich auf die Frage. Er wartete einen Augenblick und stellte dann seine Frage. „Was ist das wichtigste für einen Bewohner aus Konoha?“ Ich überlegste kurz.„Die Familie“ antwortete ich ihm dann. „Das ist richtig... Und wer ist deine Familie?“ Fragte er danach. „Mein Clan“ antwortete ich sofort. Er blickte mich finster an. „Das ist falsch“ schrie er. „ Das ganze Dorf ist deine Familie und das Wichtigste, für dich und jeden anderen wahren Bewohner aus Konoha.“ „Verstanden“ Antwortete ich ihm leise. Ich hatte diesen Test wohl nicht bestanden und wuerde wohl doch nicht in die Anbu aufgenommen werden. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich erleichtert. Das lag wohl daran, dass ich dachte, dass ich doch nicht so schnell in der Ninjawelt versinken würde. Doch diese Erleichterung war nicht von langer dauer. Danzo-Sama kam näher und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sagte zu mir behutsam. „Da du das nun verstanden hast stelle ich dir noch eine Frage. Weist du was passiert wenn du 10 Jahre alt wirst?“ Ich dachte kurz nach und dann fiel es mir ein und ich antwortete ihm sofort „ Meine Hyuuga Fähigkeiten werden mit dem Versieglungstechnik des Hyuuga Hauptszweiges versiegelt, damit mein Byakugan nach meinem Tod nicht mehr gestohlen werden kann.“ „Das ist richtig“ antwortete er. „Es wäre eine Schande um dich und dein Talent wenn du durch diese Versiegelung geschändet werden würdest. Auserdem kannst du dein volles Potential nicht ausschöpfen, deswegen werde ich dich jetzt mitnehmen“ „Moment mal!“ schrie ich sofort. „Erst nach bestehen der Chunin-Prüfung darf man in die Anbu eintreten.“ Doch er hörte mir nicht zu. Plötzlich verspürte ich einen stumpfen schlag in meiner Bauchgegend und das ist alles an was ich mich noch erinnere. Tagebuch Eintrag 6:Das Erwachen Ich wachte in einem schlecht beleuchtetem und kleinen Zimmer auf in dem ein Bett, ein Tisch und ein Schrank waren. Ich lag auf dem Bett und zog meine Beine nah an meinem Körper. Wo war ich nur? Und was würde mit mir geschehen? Ich wartete bewegungsloes auf dem Bett. Nach gefühlten Stunden öffnete sich die Tür und Danzo-Sama trat ins Zimmer ein. Er sah mich mit gefühllosen Augen an und sagte dann „Dein Training beginnt jetzt.“ Aufeinmal fiel ich aus meiner Trance und schrie „Lass mich frei du Bastard! Meine Eltern werden mich suchen und finden und du wirst ins Gefängiss kommen!“ Ich holte tief Lust und wartete auf seine antwort. Doch er blieb still und schaute mich blos an. Als ich Luft holte um ihn wieder anzuschreien sagte er einfach: „Du bist tod“ Geschockt fiel ich zurück und atmete schnell. Er kam näher und ich versuchte mich immer weiter nach hinten auszuweichen, bis ich das Ende des Raumes erreichte. Er stand genau vor mir, duckte sich und sagte wieder: „Du bist tod“ Er wartete einen Augenblick. „Das glauben deine Eltern und der rest des Clans zu mindest.“ „Was willst du damit sagen“ fragte ich ihn stotternd. „Du bist offiziell für tod erklärt worden, deswegen können wir uns jetzt auf dein Training konzentrieren.“ Empört stand ich auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich ausgerechnet mit meinem Entführer trainieren würde?“ „Verstehst du es nicht? Du bist einer der größten Hoffnungen des Dorfes! Du bist zu größerem bestimmt, als zu einem verstümmelten Nebenzweig Hyuuga zu werden. Dein Auftrag ist es, für die Aufnahme bei der Anbu zu trainieren um später deinen Clan und das ganze Dorf zu beschützen.“Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob es richtig war was er sagt. Sollte mein Sinn des Lebens darin bestehen meinen Clan und mein Dorf aus der Anbu aus zu beschützen? Ich überlegte lange und merkte garnicht, dass Danzo-Sama ungeduldig auf meine Antwort wartete. Er ging zur Türkante und sagte „Ich lasse dir Zeit zum überlegen.“ Er verliess das Zimmer und machte die Tür hinter sich zu, doch er vergaß die Tür abzuschließen.Das war meine Chance! Ich konnte sofort abhauen und zurück zu meinem Clan flüchten und ihnen alles erzählen doch plötzlich fiel es mir ein! Danzo hatte nicht vergessen die Tür abzuschliesen. Er lies mir die Wahl zu gehen oder zu bleiben und sofort war meine Entscheidung klar! Ich würde hart trainieren und später mit der Anbu das Dorf und meinen Clan beschützen. Tagebuch Eintrag 7: Erster Trainingstag Mein erster Trainingstag begann wie mein erster Tag in der Ninjaakademie. Als erstes hat Danzo-Sama meinen Lehrplan gegliedert. Im ersten Monat werden die allgemeinen theoretischen Ninjakentnisse abgearbeitet. In den folgenden 5 Monaten wird auf das praktische eingegangen, damit ich als Endresulltat auf das Level eines Chunin kommen.Ein Jahr lang werden meine Hyuuga Fähigkeiten erlernt und perfektioniert. Danach werde ich 2 Jahre lang auf Missionen im Chunin-Level zugewiesen. Der letzte Teil meiner Ausbildung ist die Erlernung meiner Elemente, aber dazu hat mir Danzo-Sama nicht viel erzählt. Tagebuch Eintrag 8: 1 Jahr später 1 Jahr ist nun vergangen seid dem Danzo-Sama mich aufgenommen hatte. In diesem Jahr habe ich ser viel dazu gelernt, denn das Training kann nicht mit der Ausbildung eines normalen Ninja verglichen werden. Ich habe meine Hyuuga Fähigkeitenausbildung 6 Monate früher abgeschlossen als vorgenommen, deswegen werde ich ab Morgen nicht 2 Jahre sondern 2 1/2 Jahre in Missionen eingeteilt werden. Tagebuch Eintrag 9: 3 Jahre später Seid 4 Jahren arbeite ich schon für die Anbu. Ich habe den ersten Teil meiner Ausbildung schon abgeschlossen und die Chunin-Prüfung bestanden. Mit 10 Jahren bin ich schon Chunin geworden. Das hätte ich mir niemals zugetraut. Ab jetzt würde ich mein Training zur Erlernung meines ersten Elements anlegen. Ich brauche mindestens 2 Elemente um die an der Jonin Prüfung teilzunehmen. Für dieses Training ist Danzo-Sama persöhnlich zu mir gekommen. Er hatte mir ein Stück Papier in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, dass ich soviel Chakra wie möglich auf das Stück Papier konzentrieren muss, damit wir sehen können, welches mein erstes Element ist. Skeptisch sah ich mir das Stück Papier an. Dann hielt ich es zwischen meinem Zeigefinger und dem Mittelfinger fest, schloss die Augen und konzerntrierte mein Chakra zwischen meinen Fingern. Erst geschah nichts. Vor Aufregung fing ich an am ganzen Körper zu schwitzen, besonders an meiner rechten Hand. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah wie durchnässt das Stück Papier war und das Danzo-Sama den Raum schon verlassen hatte. Jetzt kann mein Training mit meinem ersten Element beginnen! Tagebuch EIntrag 10: Das erste Element 6 Monate habe ich gebraucht um die besten Suiton Jutsus zu lernen und zu perfektionieren. Das Wasserelement kann gut mit meinen Hyuuga Jutsus in Zusammenspiel gesetzt werden. Früher konnte ich nur im Nahkampf mit meinen Hyuuga Jutzus Wirkung zeigen und nur mit meinem Hakke Kuu Shou oder mit meinen Schuriken und Kunai Ninjas aus der Ferne angreifen. Jetzt kann ich mit meinem Suiton Ninjas aus der Ferne angreifen und dank meinem Byakugan durch das Wasser sehen um besser zu treffen. Auserdem kann ich meine Suiton Jutsus auch gut zur Verteidigung nutzen. Da ich nun mein erstes Element gelernt habe, kann ich nun versuchen mein zweites Elemtent zu lernen. Danzo-Sama hat mir aufgetragen mein zweites Element im Land des Windes zu lernen. Deswegen breche ich Morgen nach Sunagakukra auf! Tagebuch Eintrag 11: Erfolglosigkeit Seid 6 Monaten bin ich schon im Windreich/Sunagakure. Ich habe bis jetzt nicht einmal geschafft herauszufinden was mein 2. Element überhaupt ist. Tagebuch Eintrag 12: Der härteste Kampf Ich erhole mich gerade von meinem härtesten Kampf meines Lebens. Vor einer Woche habe ich am Rande von Sunagekura eine Einheit verletzter Suna Anbus entdeckt. Sie haben mir, im Namen der Allianz zwischen Konoha und Suna, den Auftrag gegeben den flüchtigen Suna Nuke-Nin zu suchen und zu töten, der die Anbu Einheit besiegt hatte. Ich wollte sofort aufbrechen aber einer der Anbu packte mich an meinem Knöchel und sagte zu mir: „Pass gut auf dich auf Konoha Anbu! Dein Gegner ist ein ex Elite Jonin aus unserem Dorf, der mit seinen Fuuton Jutsus ganze Ebenen dem Erdboden gleich machen kann.“ Ich nahm meine Maske, lächelte ihn an und sagte ruhig: „Keine Sorge, den schnapp ich mir.“ Danach brach ich auf und der Suna Anbu hinter mir blieb stumm hinter mir liegen, warscheinlich war er überrascht wie jung ich war. Die Verfolgung dauerte nicht allzu lang. Ich konnte seiner Spur sehr leicht folgen, weil er eine Schleise der Verwüstung hinterließ. Als ich ihn stellte schaute er mir nur auf meine Maske und schrie: „ Geh mir aus dem Weg Anbu oder soll ich dich mit meinen Fuuton Jutsus wegpusten wie die anderen Anbu.“ Ich lies mich nicht von seiner tiefen und lauten Stimme beirren und sagte nur ruhig: „ Stell dich lieber freiwillig oder ich werde dich mit Gewalt gefangen nehmen und wenn es sein muss auch töten!“ Irritiert von meiner Stimme blieb er einen Moment regungslos stehen. Er schaute wieder zu mir rüber und sagte mit tiefer aber ruhiger Stimme: „ Ich will kein kleines Mädchen töten, also geh mir aus dem Weg! Ich werde Akatzuki beitreten und mich später an meinem Dorf rächen.“ „Warum willst du dich an Sunagakure rächen? Und wer oder was ist Akatzuki“ fragte ich verwirrt. „Sunagakure hat mir meine Frau weg genommen und hingerichtet, weil sie eine ursprünglich ein Ninja aus dem Felsendorf war. Und Akatzuki ist eine geheime Organisation aus Nuke-Nin aus alles Dörfern. Da ich dir jetzt zu viel preiß gegeben habe muss ich dich töten... also stirb!“ Der Nuke-Nin preschte mit einem Ausfallschritt vor, zog sein Schwert dabei und griff an. Sofort weichte ich dem Angriff mit einem Rückwärstsalto aus und nahm dabei soviel Abstand von seiner Klinge wie möglich. Dank meinem Byakugan konnte ich sehen, dass er mit seinem Fuuton Jutsu die Spitze seines Schwertes verlängert hatte. Wenn ich der Klinge mit weniger Abstand ausgewischen wäre, hätte sie mich getroffen. „Ohho“ sagte er mit übermütiger Stimme. „ Du bist gut vor meiner Fuuton Klinge ausgewischen. Ich hätte dir wohl lieber nicht erzählen sollen, dass ich mit Fuuton Jutsus kämpfe. Glück gehabt.“ Ich blieb gelassen stehen und antwortete: „Einer aus der Anbueinheit hat mich schon von deinen Fuuton Jutsus gewarnt. Auserdem konnte ich deine Fuuton Klinge schon im Vorraus mit meinen Augen sehen...“ Der Nuke-Nin hielt kurz inne. Dann schaute er mich kurz an uns sagte: „ Du bist kein Anbu aus Sunagakure. Falls du überhaupt ein Anbu bist, dann aus Konoha. Auserdem bist du entweder aus dem Uchiha Clan oder dem Hyuuga Clan. Niemand sonst kann meine Fuuton Klinge sehen. „Das ist korrekt“ sagte ich. „Doch jetzt bin ich dran.“ der Nuke-Nin war in perfekter Reichweite. Jyuken! Ich traf ihn voll und er sprang zurück und spuckte Blut. „Du bist also ein Hyuuga. Das trifft sich gut. Ich werde dich auf Distanz halten und mit meinen Fuuton Jutsus wegpusten und da du kein kein Uchiha bist kannst du mir auch nicht mit Katon Jutsus gefährlich werden“ thumb Er hatte recht. Könnte ich das Katon Element nutzen wäre ich klar im Vorteil. Und mit meinen Hyuuga Fähigkeiten kann ich sogut wie nur im Nahkampf Schaden machen. Auserdem hat er sich nur von meinem Jyuken treffen lassen um zu sehen ob ich eine Uchiha bin oder ein Hyuuga und ich bin darauf reingefallen... Aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Dafür habe ich meine Suiton Jutsus! Mit ihnen kann ich auch im Fernkampf mithalten. Ich sah finster zu ihm rüber und schrie: „Ja ich bin kein Uchiha, und ja ich behersche nicht das Element Katon... Trotzdem werde ich dich besiegen!“ Hakke Kuu Shou! Ich traf ihn nur leicht mit meiner einzigen Hyuuga Fernkampf Attacke an der Schulter. Sichtlich überrascht von meinem Angriff schrie er laut auf Fuuton: Renkuudan!! und ich konterte mit Suiton: Mizurappa! Die beiden Jutsus prallten auf einander. Es ging pausenlos weiter. Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu Fuuton Ninpou: Kamikaze Immer weiter und weiter bekämpften wir uns mit unseren Element Jutsus bis ich irgendwann so gut wie kein Chakra mehr übrig hatte. Der Kampf war verloren, weil mein Gegner viel grössere Chakra Reserven hatte. „Du siehst so müde aus. Ich sollte es nun beenden!“ Fuuton: Renkuudan! Gerade noch konnte ich aufstehen Hakkeshou Kaiten... Im letzten Moment konnte ich sein Jutsu kontern, doch nochmal würde ich das nicht schaffen. Der ex. Elite Ninja sah mich mit seinem Ungeduldigem Blick an und sagte: „Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde... Jetzt werde ich mein stärkstes Jutsu einsetzen und dich töten, so wie ich das ganze Dorf später töten werde!“ Fuuton: Shinku Dai Gyoku!!! Die an sich unsichtbare Luftdruckströmung kam immer näher. Ich erlebte alles nur noch in Zeitlupe. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte an mein Dorf, an meinen Clan, an meine Eltern, an Danzo Sama und dann dachte ich an diesen Uchiha Jungen... Plötzlich loderte es in meinem Herzen. Ohne bewusst zu sein was ich tuhe bildete formte ich die Siegelzeichen mit meinen Händen und brüllte Katon: Karyuu Endan!!! Die beiden Jutsus knallten aufeinander. Sie hielten einen Moment inne bis schlieslich mein Katon Jutsu sein Fuuton Jutsu aufsog, stärker wurde und ihn unausweichlich am ganzen Körper traf. Es kam zu einer großen Explosion und das nächste an das ich mich erinnere war, dass ich in einem Krankenhauß aufwachte und neben mir stand ein Suna Anbu der sich mit mir unterhalten wollte. Er kam näher zu mir und sagte: „ Wir sind dir zu Dank verplichtet junges Anbu Mädchen aus Konhoha. Du hast den ex. Elite Jonin aus meinem Dorf besiegt den nicht mal eine ganze Einheit Anbu erledigen konnten. Wir haben mit unserem Suchtrupp die Explosion gesehen und sind sofort zu euch geeilt. Als wir da waren sahen wir nur dich ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegen und den Nuke-Nin oder eher das was von ihm übrig war... Wir bitten dich diesen Vorfall geheim zu halten, damit die Allianz zwischen Konoha und Suna nicht geschwächt wird. Natürlich wird Danzo davon informiert werden, aber bitte erzähl es sonst keinem!“ Völlig neben mir stehen hörte ich dem Anbu mit einem Ohr zu. Ich sagte nur, dass ich einverständen bin und dachte danach nurnoch an den Kampf und an Uchiha Itachi. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich nur dank ihm den Kampf gewonnen und mein 2. Element erhalten hatte. Tagebuch Eintrag 13: 1 Jahr Training mit dem Katon-Element Die folgenden 12 Monate habe ich mich nur dem Katon gewidmet. Es war sehr schwer für mich die Katon Jutsus zu verbessern und neue Techniken zu lernen, warscheinlich weil es zu Konflikten mit meinem ersten Element, dem Suiton, kommt. Deswegen habe ich auch doppelt solange gebraucht es zu perfektionieren als mein Suiton. Doch nun bin ich fertig und kann zurück nach Konoha reisen. Tagebuch Eintrag 14: Ankunft In Konoha angekommen habe ich sofort Danzo-Sama getroffen. Er sagte mir, dass wir uns später in meiner Wohnung noch einmal treffen sollten. Dort angekommen beredeten wir die Geschehnisse in Sunagakure. Ich erzählte ihm alles so detailliert wie möglich, aber ich ließ den Abschnitt mit Itachi im Verborgenem. Nach meinem mündlichen Protokoll stand Danzo-Sama auf, sah zu mir und lächelte ganz kurz. „Das hast du ausgezeichnet gemacht. Die Anbu in Sunagakure sind mir jetzt etwas schuldig und außerdem hast du auch dein 2. Element erhalten. Du leistest sehr gute Arbeit und ich will, dass du an der morgigen Jonin-Prüfung teilnimmst und bestehst. Ich muss jetzt gehen... Ich zähle auf dich!“ Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und ging weg. Ich war immernoch verwirrt davon, dass Danzo-Sama gelächelt hatte und dann realisierte ich, dass ich mich für die Jonin-Prüfung vorbereiten musste und fing sofort an. Tagebuch Eintrag 15: Das Wiedersehen Vor etwa 9 Monaten habe ich die Jonin-Prüfung abgelegt. Danzo-Sama hatte mir einen Brief hinterlassen, dass ich mich mit ihm treffen sollte. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt angekommen sah ich 2 Schatten. Einer von ihnen war Danzo-Sama und der andere war... Es war Uchiha Itachi. Ich hatte duch den Gedanken an ihn mein 2. Element erhalten und damit den Kampf gegen den Nuke-Nin gewonnen und jetzt war er hier. Ich war sprachlos und ging einfach zu ihnen, ohne mich vorzustellen. Ohne meine unhöfliche Geste zu kommentieren fing Danzo-Sama an: „Ayame, du bist mit 12 Jonin geworden, beherrschst die Elemente Suiton und Katon und außerdem hast du noch deine Hyuuga-Fähigkeiten und dein Byakugan. Du bist mit Abstand die beste Schülerin die ich je hatte! Nur dieser Junge hier kann mit dir mithalten. Sein Name ist Uchiha Itachi. Er ist gerade 13 geworden und er hat das gleiche Potential wie du. Außerdem besitzt er die Fähigkeiten des Uchiha Clans und er bereits ein wichtiges Mitglied der Anbu.“ „Und warum haben Sie uns hier her bestellt?“ fragte ich ein wenig genervt. „Itachi wird zum Gruppenführer von meiner besten Anbueinheit und du wirst sein Stellvetreter“ antwortete er trocken. „Ich erwarte noch vieles von euch..“ Danzo-Sama drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte und wurde schon von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Nur noch Itachi und ich standen regungslos an Ort und Stelle. Ich hab mir soviel Mühe gegeben und war immer zweiter... Wir schwiegen eine Weile und dann sah ich ihm in die Augen und fragte: „Sollen wir etwas essen gehen?“ Er sah zu mir rüber. Seine Augen waren sehr trüb und er schien sehr desinteressiert. Doch plötzlich erwachte er aus seiner Traumwelt und antwortete: „Um diese Uhrzeit hat kein Geschäft mehr offen, aber meine Tante könnte uns etwas zubereiten, wenn du einverstanden bist.“ Ich nickte und wir gingen ins Uchiha-Viertel, zu einem kleinen Haus und klopften an die Tür. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür und eine ältere Dame trat hervor. „Oh itachi, mein Junge! Hattest du wieder soviel zu tun, dass du nichts essen konntest und jedes Geschäft schon lange geschlossen hat?“ „Hallo Tante, ich fürchte du hast ins Schwarze getroffen“ sagte Itachi mit einem müdem Lächeln. Sie schien garnicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ich hinter Itachi stand. Als sie mich dann erblickte sagte sie mit aufgeregter Stimme: „Du bist ja in Begleitung! Ich bereite sofort das Essen vor und ihr wartet im Esszimmer auf mich.“ Wir traten ins Haus ein und gingen ins schön dekorierte Esszimmer und setzten uns hin. Die alte Dame schaute nocheinmal rüber und sagte mit zweideutiger Stimme:„ Ich bereite das Essen mal vor, macht es euch ruhig gemütlich.“ Sie verließ den Raum und schloss die Schiebetür hinter sich. Nun saßen Itachi und ich allein und still am Esstisch. Ich überlegte kurz, wie ich das Schweigen brechen sollte und fing einfach an: „Also gut Gruppenführer, erzähl mir etwas von dir.“ Erst schien er etwas unsicher. Doch dann richtete er sich auf und begann zu erzählen: „Ich bin Uchiha Itachi. Seit einer Woche bin ich 13 Jahre alt. Mein Vater ist Oberkommisar der Konoha Polizei und ich habe noch einen kleinen Bruder. „Und wie heißt er?“ fragte ich neugierig. „Sein Name ist Sasuke.“ Er wartete einen Moment und sah mich dann an und fragte: „Haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen?“ Ich hielt kurz inne und war enttäuscht, dass er mich vergessen hatte. Ich versuchte nicht bedrückt zu wirken und antwortete: „Wir waren zusammen auf der Ninjaakadamie. Du hast die Akademie einen Tag vor mir abgeschlossen...“ Er reagierte kaum auf meine Antwort und nickte bloß kurz. Erdrückende Stille übernahm den Raum wieder. Eine Weile durchdrang das Kochen eines Kessels den Raum. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Moment und fragte dann: „Und wie ist dein Bruder so? Erzähl mir etwas von ihm“ Überrascht von meiner Frage schaute er ungläubig zu mir rüber. Als er merkte, dass ich nicht scherzte fing er an von seinem Bruder zu erzählen. Er redete sehr lange über Sasuke und sein Desinteresse war wie weggezaubert. Er redete sogar weiter, als das Essen schon fertig war. Ich hatte wohl einen Knackpunkt getroffen. Auf einmal verstummte Itachi und schaute ernst zu mir rüber. Verwirrt erwiderte ich seinen Blick und wartete darauf, was er zu sagen hatte. Er sah sich einmal im Zimmer um, ob keiner da war, schaute wieder ernst zu mir und fragte dann: „Warum bist du der Anbu beigetreten?“ Ewas überrascht von seiner Frage lehnte ich mich zurück und antwortete mit beleidigter Stimme: „Du willst wissen, warum ich der Anbu begetreten bin, obwohl du nicht einmal weißt wer ich überhaupt bin... Du hast bestimmt schon meinen Namen vergessen.“ Sein ernster Blick wandelte sich sofort zu einem beschämten. Ich hatte ihn wohl schwer mit meinem Kommentar getroffen. Er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen und sagte dann: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit dieser Frage bedrängt habe. Bitte erzähle mir erstmal etwas von dir und vielleicht kannst du mir danach etwas zu deinen Beweggründen zum Anbubeitritt erzählen.“ Ich fing an mich vorzustellen. Ich versuchte es so kurz wie möglich zu halten, damit ich so schnell wie möglich zu meinen Beweggründen für den Anbubeitritt übergehen konnte. Nachdem ich mich vorgestellt hatte fing ich an über meinen Anbubeitritt zu reden: „Mit 6 Jahren wurde ich von Danzo-Sama zu einem Treffen bestellt. Ich wollte gar kein Ninja werden, doch meine Eltern verlangten es von mir. Beim Treffen entführte mich Danzo-Sama und gaukelte meinen Eltern vor, dass ich von einem unbekannten Ninja getötet wurde. Er tat dies, um mich vom Versieglungsjutsu des Hyuuga Hauptzweiges zu beschützen. Später aber ließ er mir die Wahl zu gehen oder zu bleiben. Ich entschied mich zu bleiben, um mein Dorf und meinen Clan von der Anbu aus zu beschützen. Und das ist der Grund für meinen Eintritt bei der Anbu...“ „Ich verstehe...“ antwortete Itachi ruhig. Stille übernahm wieder den Raum. Ich wollte gerade für seine Beweggründe für den Anbubeitritt fragen, doch er war schneller. Er schaute ernst zu mir und fragte mich dann: „Und was ist, wenn du deinen Clan und das Dorf nicht gleichzeitig beschützen kannst?“ Verwirrt blickte ich zu ihm und fragte: „Wie meinst du das?“ „Was ist, wenn die Interessen von deinem Clan und die des Dorfes andere Wege gehen oder sich sogar kreuzen? Für wen würdest du dich dann entscheiden?“ Diese Frage hatte ich mir noch nie gestellt. Ich überlegte sehr lange und dachte an das, was Danzo-Sama mir gesagt hatte und kam zu einem Entschluss: „Für das Dorf“ sagte ich unentschlossen. Itachi blickte auf den Boden und dann wieder zu mir: „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe... Danke für das Gespräch. Wir haben Morgen eine B-Rang Mission. Bereite dich gut darauf vor. Ich muss jetzt gehen, bis dann...“ Er stand auf, öffnete die Schiebetür und trat raus. „Bis Morgen“ rief ich ihm hinterher. Er blieb kurz stehen und ging dann fort. Ich versuchte eine Weile das Geschehene zu analysieren, stand dann noch verwirrter auf, bedankte mich bei der alten Dame für das Essen und ging zurück zu meiner Wohnung. Tagebuch Eintrag 16: Der Jutsudieb Wir trafen uns am nächsten Tag, wie vereinbart im Anbuhauptquatier. Danzo-Sama war auch da und er erklärte uns noch einmal die Fakten. „Wir haben die Information bekommen, dass ein Jutsudieb sich im Dorf aufhält, außerdem sind zwei Kinder verschwunden. Eines der Kinder ist aus dem Uchiha Clan und das andere aus dem Hyuuga Clan. Sie wurden warscheinlich wegen ihrer Dou-Jutsus vom Jutsudieb entführt. Eure Aufgabe lautet: die zwei Kinder zu retten und den Jutsudieb zu fangen. Wenn ihr keine Fragen habt, dann beginnt die Mission jetzt!“ Sofort teilten wir uns auf und suchten die Tatorte erstmal ab. Itachi ging zum Uchiha-Viertel, zwei weitere Anbus bewachten die Tore und ich suchte im Hyuuga-Viertel nach Beweisen. Dort beobachtete ich nebenbei, wie ein Hyuuga des Hauptzweiges einen Hyuuga des Nebenzweiges mit dem Hyuuga Souke no Juin-Jutsu versiegelte und merkte mir die Siegelzeichen. thumb Als wir uns wieder trafen, untersuchten wir die zusammengetragenen Beweise. Wir fanden zwei Tücher, die nach Betäubungsmittel rochen und alle Zeugen sagten aus, dass die Kinder auf dem Weg zur Ninja-Akademie verschwunden sind. Wir hatten sonst keine Spur und der Jutsudieb könnte schon längst über alle Berge sein. „Was sollen wir nur machen,“ fragte ich Itachi. Er schwieg einen Moment und dann sagte er: „Der Jutsudieb will die Dou-Jutsus der Kinder stehlen und da der Rückweg mit zwei Geiseln zu schwer ist, muss er die Augen chirurgisch entfernen, dafür braucht er eine Klinik oder ein Labor. „Da hast du recht. Das Krankenhaus und alle anderen Kliniken wurden schon untersucht und dort waren sie nicht.“ Itachi dachte wieder einen Moment nach, plötzlich hebte er seinen Kopf und sagte: „Er ist wahrscheinlich im geheimen Labor von Orochimaru, das nur die Anbu und der Hokage kennen!“ Es war unsere einzige Chance, deswegen gingen wir sofort los. Beim Labor angekommen, öffneten wir die Tür und gingen hinein. Im inneren stand ein großer Mann mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren und auf einem Operationstisch lagen die zwei Kinder... Wir waren zu spät. Die Kinder wurden bereits getötet und der Jutsudieb hatte sich schon die beiden Dou-Jutsus implantiert. Der Dieb sah uns mit seinen neuen Augen und und sagte: „Ihr habt mich also gefunden. Ich bin gerade mit meiner Arbeit fertig geworden... Orochimaru-Sama wird sehr stolz auf mich sein.“ Er hielt in seiner Hand ein Glas, in dem sich 2 weitere Augen befanden. Das Monster hatte den Kindern beide Augen genommen und sich 2 davon selber implantiert und die 2 anderen wollte er wohl zu Orochimaru bringen. Jetzt war klar, was wir nun zu machen hatten. Wir mussten den Jutsudieb töten und die Augen vernichten, damit sie nicht in die falschen Hände geraten können. Itachi und ich gingen in Position. Die 2 anderen Anbus griffen ohne Vorwarnung an. „Stop,“ rief Itachi sofort, doch es war zu spät. Der Jutsudieb wich dank seiner neuen Augen den Kat-ana Angriffen problemlos aus und tötete sie dann mit Orochimarus chirurgischen Werkzeugen. Jetzt waren nur noch Itachi und ich übrig. Dank unseren Masken konnte er nicht erkennen, aus welchem Clan wir kommen, deswegen griff er uns sorglos an. Seine Bewegungen waren noch sehr unkoordiniert und wir konnten seinem Angriff leicht ausweichen. Es war wohl nicht einfach, 2 verschiedene Dou-Jutsus auf einmal zu kontrolieren. Nach einem kleinen Schlagabtausch sprang er weit zurück und begann Siegelzeichen zu formen. Fuuton: Atsugai! Sofort reagierten wir gemeinsam mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu Sofort gewann unser Katon Jutsu die Oberhand und flog in Richtung des Gegners. Er formte gelassen ein paar Siegelzeichen. Suiton: Bakusui Shouha Mit seinem Suiton konnte er leicht unser Katon aufhalten. Der Kampf ging sehr lange weiter. Erst waren wir im Vorteil, weil wir zu zweit kämpften. Doch mit zunehmender Länge des Kampfes wurde der Gegner immer stärker. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich an seine neuen Augen bereits gewöhnt hatte. Wir standen kurz vor einer Niederlage. Unsere Chakra-Reserven waren schon so gut wie aufgebraucht und wir mussten uns eine neue Taktik einfallen lassen. Nachdem wir etwas Abstand zum Feind gewinnen konnten, versuchten wir uns eine neue Taktik auszudenken. „Hast du eine Idee was wir machen könnten Ayame?“ fragte ich Itachi mit erschöpfter Stimme. „Wir müssen seine Augen irgendwie entfernen, sonst haben wir keine Chance, gegen ihn zu gewinnen aber so wie er kämpf, werden wir das so leicht nicht schaffen.“ Ich überlegte kurz und dann fiel mir etwas ein. „Ich hab es!“ sagte ich euphorisch. „Ich kenne ein Jutsu, mit dem ich ihn aufhalten kann, doch um die Siegelzeichen zu formen brauche ich Zeit und außerdem brauche ich eine Ablenkung, um ihn zu auch zu treffen. „Habe verstanden,“ antwortete Itachi knapp und rannte auf den Gegner zu, um ihn in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Ich fing sofort an, schloss die Augen und versuchte mich an die Siegelzeichen des Hyuuga Souke no Juin-Jutsu zu erinnern. Ich musste mich voll und ganz auf das Jutsu konzentrieren und ich konnte deswegen nicht zusehen, wie Itachi sich schlägt. Als ich fertig war, öffnete ich die Augen und und schrie: „Jetzt Itachi!“ Er reagierte sofort und lief Rückwärts zu mir und sagte dabei: „Du Lakai von Orochimaru, ohne deine neuen Augen wärst du zu nichts im Stande!“ Ohne nachzudenken ging der Jutsudieb auf die Provokation von Itachi ein und fing an, ihm zu folgen. Itachi sprang hoch und der Gegner stand in perfekter Distanz zu mir. (Hyuuga Souke no Juin-Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, welches von der Gründerfamilie den Mitgliedern der Zweigfamilie auf der Stirn eingeprägt wird. Da es ein Juin ist, reicht ein geheimes Fingerzeichen der Gründerfamilie, welches auf das Bannmal wirkt und reizt die Gehirnnerven der Gebannten und kann sie sogar töten. Der Bann soll das Kekkei-Genkai des Hyuuga-Clans schützen, das Byakugan. Denn so kann sich die Zweigfamilie niemals der Gründerfamilie widersetzen und beim Tod eines Mitglieds der Zweigfamilie werden die Fähigkeiten und die Geheimnisse des Byakugan durch dieses Juin für immer versiegelt. Quelle: de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hyuuga_Souke_no_Juin-Jutsu ) HyuugasJuin01.png „Hyuuga Souke no Juin-Jutsu“ Ich traf ihn mit dem Siegel des Hyuugahauptzweiges an der Stirn und bildete das Siegel. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht du Schlampe?“ rief er wutentbrannt. „Ich habe dein Byakugan versiegelt und außerdem kann ich noch die Zellen in deinem Gehirn angreifen!“ Ich begann sofort mit der Zellzerstörung. Der Jutsudieb fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie und schrie so laut, dass die Luft förmlich vibrierte. Sofort sprang Itachi zu ihm und zog sein Sharingan mit bloßen Händen heraus. Ich beendete das Jutsu und der Gegner viel um, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln Tagebuch Eintrag Nr. 17 Seit unserer Mission mit dem Jutsudieb und dem Partner von Orochimaru haben Itachi und ich viele Missionen abgeschlossen. Wir wurden schon im Internen mit dem besten Tag-Team, dem Raikage und Killer Bee, verglichen, da wir im verdeckter für die Anbu arbeiten, wusste nur niemand davon. Die Missionen gingen alle sehr kühl und emotionslos von statten aber mit der Zeit gewöhnten Itachi und ich uns aneinander. Die Missionen waren mit ihm immer sehr einfach zu bewältigen, weil wir uns blind verstanden. Doch dann kam die Zeit, als Itachi von Danzo, dem Sandaime und seinen Beratern gerufen wurde. Seit dem war Itachi nicht mehr der Selbe. Als ich fragte, was geschehen war antwortete er nur, dass es eine Angelegenheit von seinem Clan sei und dass ich mich nicht einmischen solle. Tagebuch Eintrag Nr.18 Itachi ist immer unkonzentrierter auf den Missionen. Er wäre fast von einem Ninja getötet worden, hätte ich ihn nicht gerettet. Als dank dafür hab ich eine Narbe am rechten Arm erhalten und er hat sich nichtmal bei mir bedankt. Ich war Anfangs stink sauer, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass es etwas mit seinem Treffen zu tuhen hatte und sehr belastend für ihn war, deswegen ließ ich es auf einer Backpfeife ruhen. Tagebuch Eintrag Nr. 19 Es war dunkel in meinem Zimmer, als ich plötzlich ein Knacken hörte. Ich zog sofort mein Kunai, das ich unter meinem Kissen versteckt hatte und sprang auf, um die Schattengestalt anzugreifen, die in meine Wohnung eingebrochen war. Kurz bevor ich zum Angriff überging sah ich, dass Itachi es war. Ich war verwirrt und fragte mich, warum er hier war. Wenn er mich ermorden wollte, hätte er das mit Leichtigkeit geschafft also hatte es einen anderen Grund, deswegen steckte ich mein Kunai weg und fragte ihn schlaftrunken: „Was machst du hier um diese Uhrzeit?“ Er zuckte kurz zusammen und antwortete: „Ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu erzählen... Es...“ „Geht es um das Treffen vor einer Woche?“ unterbrach ich ihn. „Ja, es geht um das Treffen und die Mission, die ich dort erhalten habe. Diese Mission ist eine geheime S-Rang Mission und es darf eigentlich niemand davon wissen außer Danzo, dem Kage, seinen Beratern und mir aber ich will, dass du es auch erfährst.“ „Eine geheime S-Rang Mission? Erzähl mir von ihr!“ „Bevor ich dir von der Mission erzähle, musst du etwas über den Uchiha Clan wissen... seit dem der Nidaime Hokage die Uchiha in ein Viertel abgeschoben hatte und ihnen nur die Polizei als Trost übergeben hatte, plant der Uchiha Clan das Dorf zu stürzen.“ „Was sagst du da?!“ schrie ich überrascht. „Das kann nicht wahr sein!“ „Es stimmt aber lass mich bitte zu Ende erzählen. Ich wurde, wegen meinem Talent dazu aufgetragen den Anbu als verdeckter Agent vom Uchiha Clan beizutreten. Doch Danzo fand es heraus, und überließ mir die Wahl, meinen Clan oder dem Dorf beizustehen. Ich entschied mich für das Dorf und wurde zum Doppelagent. Der Angriff der Uchiha wird bald stattfinden und deswegen muss ich...“ „Was musste du?“ „Ich muss meinen Clan im Auftrag der Anbu auslöschen und dann als Nuke-Nin das Dorf verlassen.“ „Das kann niemals wahr sein. Der Sandaime würde so etwas niemals zulassen! Das Problem kann doch auch anders gelöst werden.“ „Der Sandaime war der einzige, der dagegen war, aber das ändert nichts. Wenn mein Clan das Dorf von innen angreift, ist es schutzlos und wird von den feindlichen Dörfern überrannt werden, deswegen müssen wir so schnell handeln oder es ist zu spät.“ „Und es gibt wirklich keinen anderen Weg?“ „Leider nicht...“ „Trotzdem darfst du das nicht machen Itachi, so eine Bürde darf keiner Tragen, sowas hält keiner aus... Und außerdem, was ist mit Sasuke?! Willst du ihn auch ermorden?“ Itachi sah mich schockiert an. Der Gedanke seinen Bruder zu ermorden, war ihm wohl noch nicht durch den Kopf gegangen. Er wurde auf einmal blass wie ein Geist und lief zum Fenster und übergab sich. Er kam wieder zurück und man konnte ihm die Verzweiflung förmlich ansehen. Er fasste sich kurz und sah mich an und fragte: „Du bist die Person, der ich am meisten Vertraue, was würdest du machen?“ Die Frage traf mich wie ein Schlag. Ich war sprachlos und überlegte lange was ich ihm antworten konnte. Dann fiel mir ein, was geschah, bevor Danzo-Sama mich entführt hatte. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich meinem Clan oder dem Dorf treu bin. Ich fasste mich und versuchte ihm so gut zu antworten wie ich nur konnte. „Auch ich würde mich für das Dorf entscheiden, und da keiner diese Mission durchführen kann und ansonsten das Dorf in Gefahr gerät hast du keine Wahl. Trotzdem darfst du deinen Bruder nicht töten. Er hat nichts mit diesen Konflikt zu schaffen und darf nicht dafür bestraft werden.“ „Da hast du Recht. Außerdem würde ich es nicht über mein Herz bringen mein Bruder zu töten...Aber was soll mit ihm geschehen, nachdem der ganze Clan tot ist und ich als Nuke-Nin nicht mehr für ihn da bin, obwohl er mich sowieso für den Mord an unserem Clan hassen würde?“ „Du darfst Sasuke nichts von dem Komplott deines Clans und von deiner Mission erzählen... Er soll seinen Clan in Ehre halten können auch wenn du dann den ganzen Hass dafür aufnehmen musst. Er darf niemals davon erfahren und du musst auch Danzo, den Sandaime und die Berater dazu bringen, dass Sasuke niemals davon erfährt! Einen anderen Weg sehe ich leider nicht.“ Ich bot Itachi den einzig logischen Plan an, den man in diesem Fall benutzen konnte. Er wäre auch selber darauf gekommen, aber er war wohl zu gestresst um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Wir blieben eine Weile regungslos und still in meiner Wohnung stehen. Dann sah mich Itachi mit gefestigtem Blick an und sagte: „Du hast recht. Das ist wohl der beste Weg den ich gehen kann. Ich danke dir für alles was du für mich getan hast. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sehen...“ „Es tut mir Leid Itachi...“ „Es ist nicht deine Schuld... Es liegt an der Welt in der wir leben. Verfluche nicht das Dorf sondern die Ninjawelt!“ Ich sah ihn an, wahrscheinlich das letzte mal, ging näher an ihn ran und umarmte ihn. Er löste sich ein wenig später von meiner Umarmung und ging zum Fenster und sprang raus. Ich sah ihm hinterher und spürte wie die Tränen aus meinen Augen liefen. Es war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl, weil ich seit meiner Entführung nicht mehr geweint hatte... All rights reserved ®©